Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include seatbelts for occupants. One arrangement of the seatbelt is a three-point harness: webbing of the seatbelt is anchored around the occupant at three points. Specifically, the webbing may be connected at a mounting point below and to one side of a hip of the occupant, may be connected above and to the same side of a shoulder of the occupant, and may fasten to the opposite side of the hip of the occupant. The webbing is divided into a shoulder band crossing from one shoulder of the occupant to the opposite side of the hip and a lap band crossing from one side of the hip to the other.